


The Other Side of Us

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee





	The Other Side of Us

我吓得一动不敢动。  
以前和自来也出行的时候经常发生这种事来着，那时我翻个身用手堵住自己的耳朵就完事了，还没有一次像现在这样不知所措。  
在吱呀的摇晃声中，还夹杂着断断续续的呻吟。我尽全力想把声音从我的耳朵里赶出去，但那些声音就像虫子一样前仆后继地钻进我的耳蜗。  
“啊，鸣人……”  
这是佐助的声音，有些沙哑，时而低沉时而尖锐。  
“哈、啊……”  
好性感，原来佐助能发出这么性感的声音。我闭上眼睛，用力地把耳朵堵住，但那声音已经在我的脑海里扎了根。  
“好敏感啊，佐助，今天很有兴致嘛。”  
这是他的声音。他在干嘛？我松开了耳边的手。  
“前几天你都不敢叫那么大声，忍不住了么？”  
“闭嘴，吊车尾的……”  
“嗯，这样……满意吗？”  
“唔……哈……”  
我翻身从沙发上下去，在客厅转来转去。他们的动静越来越大，今天晚上我是不可能睡着了。  
“鸣人？鸣人。鸣人……”  
我一瞬间以为佐助在叫我，连忙回过头。不过佐助嘴里的鸣人不是我。他们卧室的房门不知道什么时候打开了一道缝隙。我头晕脑胀地咽了一口口水，在佐助的呻吟中，鬼使神差地把脑袋凑了过去。佐助被“我”压在身下，窄窄的臀部高高翘起，那张白皙的脸上已经汗水淋漓，黑发粘在一起被一把撩到脑后。佐助皱着眉头，既痛苦又愉悦，身体的肌肤是粉色的。我咽下了一口口水，因为我闻到了佐助身上散发出来起奇异的气味。我移不开眼睛，像着了魔一样盯着他。  
突然间，佐助睁开了紧闭的双眼，看向了我。我与他四目相对，他的眼里只剩下了欲望，在夜里闪着光，我感到有什么切断了我的理志。  
“我”俯下身框住了佐助的胸部，起身的时候将他也带了起来。有意或是无意，佐助白皙纤长而有力的身躯在我的面前暴露无遗，从美丽的脖颈一直到曲起的膝盖，被掐红的乳头点缀在胸脯间，腹部抽动着如同某种拍打着地面的鱼类，他的那根东西，是淡褐色的，像只玩具。一根深色的器物深深地埋在他的股间，如同一柄利剑深深地插了进去。我怔怔地看着佐助，他无力地垂着头。另一个我伸出手掰过他的脸，与他接起吻来。接着他们继续干，佐助的身体上下律动着，口中发出了压抑的支离破碎的呻吟。每当他疲惫地想要倒下时，身后的我就会拉紧手臂，把那具身体的每一个细节都展现在我的面前。我目不转睛地盯着佐助，我的眼神从他被吮吸到嫣红的嘴唇一路滑到耻骨翘起的那根阴茎，它随着两具身体的运动而抖动着。  
“下面咬得好紧啊，被别人看着是不是很有感觉？”另一个我贴着佐助的耳畔说道。  
“鸣人……再用力一点。”佐助紧紧地闭上眼睛，用力地坐了下去，泄漏出了一声短促的尖细的呻吟。  
“再多让我看看！佐助。”  
他们换了个姿势，佐助坐在那个我的怀里，双腿被尽可能地打开，一片旖旎的春色。佐助柔软地靠在那个我的怀里，眼角带着舒适的泪水。他仰起头迎接着如同暴风骤雨般的吻，发出哭泣般的呜咽声。接吻的时候，他们下半身仍然欲求不满地啪啪交合着，泥泞不堪，不知道是什么的粘稠的液体顺着交合的地方滴落在了床单上，印下深色的水渍。佐助的阴茎翘得很高，颤抖着，等待着爱抚，但没办法，佐助的左手扶着那个我的大腿，残缺的右手悬在空中如同一块浮板。  
“啊、啊……”佐助发出了难耐的呻吟。阴茎深深地埋在他的体内，他左右扭动着腰部，呻吟变得越来越暧昧。他挣开身后的我的束缚，往前扑，用左手撑在床上，他坐在那个我的身上，臀部扭动着，有时突然从嘴里泄漏出一声高昂的呻吟。那个我在身后皱着眉头，脸庞浮现出了一个有些吃力的笑容。他扶着佐助的腰，舔着他的背，尽量不打断佐助的自慰。  
我不知道旁观了多久，感觉大脑被轰炸过一样变成了废墟。  
“那边的我，不进来吗？”  
我的嗓子有点发干，我眨了眨眼，两双眼睛都集中到我的身上，我吞了一口口水，“哈？”  
“靠近点看看也好。”那个我说，“如果佐助愿意的话，让你摸一下也可以哦？”  
“鸣人……”佐助低下头，身体突然软在了身后的人的怀里，佐助被牢牢地接住了，两只手臂被从胸前拉开，再一次摆出了如同展品一般的姿势。  
我推开门走了进去，房间里的温度都比外面高，空气中尽是情欲的味道。我站在佐助面前，佐助有些害羞地把头摆到一边，下巴却被捏住，强制地抬起了头。那双冷酷的眼睛，如今就像融化了的冰山一样，闪烁着明亮的诱人的水光，那只轮回眼也一样，微微地睁着，发出了邀请。  
“你不知道，佐助的下面可是很舒服的。”另一个我恶作剧地咬着佐助的耳朵说道，“因为佐助最喜欢我了，所以下面也咬着我不放，对不对？”  
佐助转过头，咬住了那个我的嘴唇，他的嘴唇被拉得很长，咬出了一道血痕。同时，佐助朝我伸出了手，我把手盖了上去，一阵电流窜进我的身体，那只手是潮热的。  
我坐到床沿，伸手摸了摸佐助突出的乳头，硬硬的，我用食指和拇指掐住了它，往外拉，佐助发出了一声闷哼。我顺从本能埋进佐助的胸脯，张嘴含下了他的乳头，用粗糙的舌苔碾磨起来，等我张口松开它的时候，它的颜色变深了。佐助的右手不知道什么时候爬上了我的脸，我被他的手拉起来，迎接我的是柔软的嘴唇。我侧过脸，让佐助深深地吻住了我。佐助的口腔是馨香而柔软的，还带着一丝血腥味。我吮吸着佐助的津液，变得更加饥渴。  
佐助的身体朝我的怀里倒来，我揽住了他汗湿的赤裸的身体。他伏在我的跟前，被另一个我从身后深深地插了进去。  
“啊——”他发出了一声长长的叹息。  
我小心翼翼地抚摸着佐助的脊背，佐助在发抖。他打开了我的裤链，把我的那东西放了出来。我有些意外和尴尬，感到自己最大的弱点被别人握在了手心里。我闭上眼，有什么东西贴在了我的阴茎上，接着，它进入了一个温暖而潮湿的地方，有什么沿着它的柱身滑动起来。  
“呃……”  
“真好啊，佐助可是很少给我口交的。”那个我一边后入佐助，一边对我说。  
快感来得很快，我有些迷失，不敢相信自己低头看见的景象——佐助含着我的阴茎，用手裹住了嘴巴接不住的地方。我想狠狠地插进去，好在忍住了。佐助的两颊绯红。那个我抓住我的手放在佐助的头发上，佐助的头发像丝绸一样顺滑。  
“摸摸看！只有这时候佐助才会让你摸摸他，不要忘了照顾他的耳朵和脖子。”  
“唔……舒服吗？”我把手指埋进佐助的头皮，梳理起他的头发。佐助缩紧了肩膀，发了个抖。作为回报，他深吸了一口气直直地把我的阴茎插进了他的喉道，龟头传来一阵紧致的包裹感，喉道还在因为不适而抽搐着，我差点爽得射了出来。  
我迷迷糊糊地看到他们交合的臀部，原来那么大的家伙真的能整根都埋进佐助的屁股里。放在佐助的嘴里就已经这么刺激舒服了，那个柔软的后穴不知道是什么感觉。佐助一直都是我的敌人和朋友，我不知道还有第三条路可以走，原来正确答案要自己去探寻。  
似乎看穿了我的心思，那个我突然再一次把佐助给拉起来，佐助和他半跪着，他从身后用力地冲刺地插着佐助，佐助有些疯狂地咬住自己的嘴唇，发出破碎而高昂的呻吟。  
“来了吗？”那个我咬着牙说。  
佐助的阴茎也开始比以往都剧烈地颤抖起来。  
“啊啊，鸣人！快点，再用力一点！”佐助有些失神。  
突然间他抓住我，努力地想要集中注意力对我说：“看着我，现在你只要看着我就好了！”  
“佐助好坏。”那个我说。  
佐助的身体变得更热、更潮湿，他们做着，而我也完全迷失了自己，感到自己不过是他们喘出的一口热气。我头昏脑胀地盯着交合着的他们，觉得他们渐渐要融化在一起。  
“我爱你。”佐助用唇语，在精液射出的那一刻，看着我说。


End file.
